1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU cooling arrangement and, more particularly, to such a CPU cooling arrangement in which two fans are mounted on radiation fins of a heat sink at two sides in a vertical position and driven to induce currents of air toward the gaps in the heat sink from two sides to efficiently carry heat from the heat sink and the CPU to a CPU holder below the heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advanced and sophisticated computers have been continuously developed. During operation of a computer, the CPU of the computer produces much heat. In order to keep the environment under the designed working temperature, heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU. A variety of heat sinks have been disclosed for use with fans to dissipate heat from the CPU of a computer. FIG. 5 shows a CPU cooling arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the heat sink is mounted on the CPU holder in close contact with the CPU in the CPU holder, and a fan is supported on the topside of the heat sink and controlled to induce downward currents of air toward the bottom panel of the heat sink. This design does not allow cooling air to pass to the CPU or the electronic components around the CPU holder directly. Furthermore, this design requires much vertical installation space. FIG. 6 shows another design of CPU cooling arrangement according to the prior art. According to this design, the fan is mounted on one side of the heat sink in vertical and driven to induce horizontal currents of air. This design is still not satisfactory in function. Because currents of air directly pass from one side of the heat sink to the other side, cooling air is prohibited from passing to the CPU and the electronic components around the CPU holder. Further, because the radiation fins are upwardly extended from the flat bottom panel of the heat sink, the total heat dissipation area of the heat sink is limited.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a CPU cooling arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the invention to provide a CPU cooling structure, which guides air from the fan horizontally toward the center of the heat sink from two sides and then vertically toward the top and bottom sides of the heat sink to efficiently carry heat away from the CPU. According to the present invention, the CPU cooling arrangement comprises a heat sink fastened to a CPU holder and disposed in contact with the CPU in the CPU holder, the teat sink having a vertically extended solid base and longitudinal radiation fins at two sides of the solid base, two fans respectively vertically mounted on the radiation fins at two sides of the heat sink, and resilient metal fastening wire rods respectively hung on the heat sinks at two sides and hooked in respective mounting holes of the fan to secure the fans to the heat sink. When the fan is started during operation of the CPU, heat is transferred from the CPU to the radiation fins of the heat sink, and currents of air pass from the fans to the gaps in between the radiation fins toward the solid base of the heat sink, a portion of said currents then being guided by the solid base upwards to the outside to carry heat away from the radiation fins, and a portion of said currents being guided downwards toward the CPU and the electronic components around the CPU holder to carry heat away from the CPU and the electronic components directly.